For The One You Love
by Miles Above My Head
Summary: If you were in love with a girl that didn't love you back AND had an over-protective older brother, would you give up? Find out how Mal handles it in For The One You Love! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my latest fanfic! I really hope this one's going places and I like how it turns out, but I promise nothing because I ALWAYS say that and I NEVER like how my stories turn out, so fail on my part. Lol. Anyway, this chapter was a bit longer than my chapters in my other stories have been! :D YAY! Be sure to check out my other stories I'm CURRENTLY working on: Had I Known How To Save A Life and Forever The Name On My Lips. (And yes, I am advertising them...;)) Ahaha, well I reaaaaaaaaaallyyyyyyyy hope you like this cause I was rather proud...(: enjoy!**

* * *

><p>-Chapter One-<p>

Detective Nero studied the files laying on the table in front of him. His partner, Detective Malachi Fallon, groaned and looked up from his papers.

"I just don't get it," he said, exasperated. "These murders have absolutely no connection. This guy has to just be killing at will."

Nero shook his head. "People don't just go around killing with no motive, Mal. Keep looking."

_If only Nat was here_, Nero thought, _Profilers just got this stuff_.

"So what would you say if I suggested we quit for the night and go to the Drunk Tank with Ken?"

Nero rolled his eyes automatically and snapped, "Mal we really need to focus. This is a murderer we're talking about here, okay?"

"C'mon man, lighten up. We have no leads or even a clue as to who could possibly be a suspect."

"Just…review the clues one more time okay?"

"I know everything. Murder one: electrician. Murder two: fisherman. Murder three: coroner. Murder four: an archer," Mal counted off the list on his fingers. "No connection. None at all."

"But there has to be something! Come on, think!" Nero cried, obviously frustrated.

"Look man, you and I, we both really need a break. It's late. Can't we just call it a day and grab a beer?"

"Look Fallon," he spat roughly. "I just need this case closed and this guy locked up. My sister's coming to town tomorrow and I'd rather spend time with her than working here on a week-old case with no fresh leads." Nero heard the harshness in his voice and softened a bit. "Just…please? I need one day off with her. She lives and works across the country in Virginia and I never see her. I really miss her. Please."

"Hey Nero, I totally get it. Listen, let's stop now and you go home and rest up for tomorrow okay? I'll work the case myself tomorrow and you take off," Mal suggested sympathetically.

"Actually Mal, it's okay," he said, visibly calmer. "She's really smart and works in a job…similar to ours. Maybe she can help."

"You sure?"

"Yeah totally. See you tomorrow Mal, and um, sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

The next day, Mal Fallon sat at his desk earlier than usual, trying to find a connection in the case yet again. A woman with dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes walked in the room and wordlessly took the papers from him.

"Uhmm, ma'am? Those aren't…"

Nero walked in then and Mal shot him a questioning glance.

"Oh, Mal," he began. "This is my little sister…"

"Special Agent Natara Williams," the woman finished, extending her hand towards him. "Pleasure to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I just wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>"Mal Fallon," he told the woman, shaking her hand.<p>

"So I hear you're at a loss on how to solve this case?" she scanned the papers briefly and handed them back. "I'd start by finding a connection or pattern in the murders so you can be there waiting when he next strikes."

"That's the problem," Nero spoke up from the doorway. "We can't find anything. They look completely random and spontaneous."

Natara shook her head, "But you obviously know they're not."

"So you see something?"

She turned to narrow her eyes at Mal. "I'm a top profiler for the FBI. I'm specifically trained to see things like this."

"But?"

"But what?"

"But you don't see it," Mal suggested. "Which is why you're being so defensive. See? No need to be a profiler to read people. That's what my gut is for."

Natara softened her glare upon him slightly, "Okay fine. But there _has_ to be something."

They stared into each other's eyes until Nero cleared his throat from the doorway, making them both jump. "Um I'm going to get some coffee quick. Are you going to stay and review the case?" he asked his sister.

"Y-yeah," she murmured. "Go on."

Nero walked out to his car. He wasn't stupid. He'd seen love before and that look Mal and his sister had shared just now? Yep, that was it.

Mal. Blue-eyed, childish, irritatingly funny Mal. In love with his sister? Sure, Mal was, in-essence, his best friend. He was handsome and charming and funny. He trusted his partner with his life. But with his little sister? Not so much.

Believe it or not, he had accepted Mal's invitation to the Drunk Tank a handful of times. He'd seen the way charming, handsome, funny Mal Fallon had every girl wrapped around his finger. He could have Natara the same and break her heart in seconds.

Nero drove around angrily for several more minutes before he forgot about getting coffee and headed back to the SFPD precinct. When he walked in, he only registered one thing before his vision went an angry shade of red: Mal holding Natara's coat for her as she slipped into it and then laughed, hugged him, and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

She waved slightly as she passed her brother, then walked out of the building.

Nero walked up to Mal, who was still touching his cheek and staring at the door she'd disappeared behind.

"You like my sister."

Mal nodded dreamily.

"Just like all those other girls?" Nero demanded.

He hesitated then shook his head, "More."

Nero clenched his fists, "Did she figure out the connection in the murders?"

Mal nodded again, "Next victim's going to be a hunter. Nero?"

"Yeah Mal?"

"_Do you believe in love?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys, the next chapter will be more exciting, or so I hope. I have a vague idea of where this is going so it's all good. One of the next chapters will be much better. :) read on!**

* * *

><p>"I wasn't asking for your approval!" Mal yelled after his angrily retreating partner. "I don't need your <em>blessing<em>!"

Nero spun around, "She's my little sister!"

"And she's not as little and helpless as you think anymore!"

"Shut up Mal!" he started walking away again. "Shut up!"

"Why does this bother you so much?" Mal stopped him.

Nero sighed, "She's had her heart broken, Mal. I'm her big brother. Why else?"

"Well we're going out to dinner tonight, so you'd better get used to it fast."

"No Mal! Why can't you just leave her alone?"

Mal gave him an evil grin and started to walk away, calling back, "Not my fault if I'm just so damn irresistible!"

Nero scowled and walked the other way.

At six sharp, Mal pulled in at Sean's seafood restaurant, arriving just as Natara did.

"This restaurant looks really nice," she remarked kindly.

"Yeah I've been coming here for years," he answered, holding the door open for her.

Sean led the couple to a table by a large window with a nice view and winked at Mal. They ordered drinks first and Sean left to get them.

"How're you liking San Francisco?"

"Oh it's alright. People here are a lot more friendly than back at Quantico."

"Yeah we take our jobs a lot less seriously than the FBI," Mal laughed.

"So are you and Nero good friends?" she asked.

"I guess we're pretty close, yeah," he responded. "Been partners for close to a year now."

"A year? Wow I'm surprised we didn't meet until now."

"I'm glad we finally did," Mal smiled.

"Yeah you're the funniest person I've ever met. I didn't know at first if we'd be friends or not…"

"What?"

Sean walked up, interrupting them. "I'm sorry Mal, we're all out of beer. Can I get you something else?"

"No, no,..whatever," he waved to Sean dismissively. "What do you mean 'friends'?"

"Well I.." she paused scrutinizing him. "Oh you didn't think this was a…"

Mal stood up, "I should go."

"Mal we haven't even ordered our food yet!"

He walked out angrily, leaving her at their table, hurt and confused. _Friends_? She wanted to be _friends_? Well fine. Two can play at that game.

Natara drove back to her brother's house dejectedly and was surprised to find him waiting for her.

"How'd the date go?" he pounced on her as she stepped inside.

"It wasn't a date," she responded, walking past him.

"Well Fallon sure thought it was," he countered.

"Yeah?" she snapped. "Well next time why don't you just come and chaperone me Nero? I'm not fourteen anymore! Stop worrying about me. _Mal_ and I are just friends."

"Somebody should tell him that," he muttered as she stormed off to her room. "Fast."


End file.
